Erica Braxton (Aiothai's Scenario)
Erica Angela Bauer Braxton '''(September 5, 1984-March 25th, 2085) was an American lawyer and politician who served as 47th President of the United States of America from January 20th, 2029 to 2037. Born in 1984 in Minot, North Dakota, Braxton attended the University of North Dakota where she earned her law degree. She would serve as a prosecuting attorney in Fargo for over a decade before successfully running for the North Dakota State Senate in 2018. Braxton would be elected Governor of North Dakota in 2024, defeating incumbent Drew Wrigley and becoming the first Democratic Governor of the state, since George Sinner in 1985. After exploring a run in 2027, Braxton would seek the presidency in 2028, winning a close primary before ousting unpopular President, Ted Cruz. Braxton became the first female President, in addition to the first President born in the 1980s. Some milestones Braxton was remembered for included ending the '''Literal War on Drugs, seeing the conclusion of the Taiwan War, improving relations with the Eurasian Union, admitting the U.S. Virgin Islands into the Union, closing Guantanamo Bay, the collapse of Communist China, the introduction of robotic soldiers and American asteroid mining. Early life and education Braxton was born in Minot, North Dakota in 1984 to Felix and Catherine Bauer, Felix being the son of German immigrants, while Catherine was of Irish and Welsh descent. The third of five children, Braxton would attend Perkett Elementary, Erik Ramsted Middle and Minot High before graduating and enrolling in the University of North Dakota where she would earn a degree in law and meet her future husband, Matthew Braxton. Upon graduation, Erica and Matthew would marry before moving to Fargo, where Braxton would begin practicing law as a criminal prosecutor. First elections State Senate In 2018, Braxton was elected to the North Dakota Senate. During her tenure, Braxton was viewed as a rising star, notable for her willingness to reach across the isle. Governor Braxton entered the 2024 gubernatorial election in 2023, winning the Democratic Primary easily and selecting fellow State Senator, Tyler Axness as her running mate. Incumbent Governor Drew Wrigley had become unpopular due to the steady dwindling of North Dakota's economy and was viewed as vulnerable in the general election. Braxton defeated Wrigley by 10 percentage points and became the first female Governor of the state. 2028 presidential election Main article: United States presidential election, 2028 Ted Cruz's administration had proven to be unpopular. A large scale cyber-attack in 2025 and two ongoing wars had devastated Cruz's approval ratings, reaching it's lowest numbers in 2028 at a mere 27.2%. In April 2027, Braxton formed an exploratory committee for the presidency and in June, launched her campaign for a nomination that was certain to be hard-sought. Braxton ran focusing on ending the wars, normalizing relations with estranged nations and loosening immigration regulations. Out of the three early primary states, Braxton won Iowa and South Carolina, but narrowly lost New Hampshire to Maryland Governor John Sarbanes. By Super Tuesday, however, Braxton was clearly the nominee. Braxton chose South Carolina congressman, Bakari Sellers, as her mate. On election day, Braxton won in a land slide, carrying 346 electoral votes and 28 states. 2032 presidential election Main article: United States presidential election, 2032 Braxton was re-elected in a large margin over Republican Illinois Senator Adam Kinzinger and Progressive California Governor Gavin Newsom. Presidency Category:Aiothai's Scenario Category:People (Aiothai's Scenario) Category:Politics Category:Famous People